makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
XO-IQ
XO-IQ is the main band in Make It Pop. ''The members consist of Sun Hi, Jodi, Corki, and Caleb. Vocals for the band’s songs were recorded by Megan Lee, Louriza Tronco, and Erika Tham in Toronto, Canada. The band made two live appearances at the Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards. * One: At the pre-party for the 2015 Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards in Los Angeles, after being introduced by Nick Cannon with the main cast of XO-IQ * Second: At the 2016 Nickelodeon Kids’ Choice Awards with XO-IQ, and also with John-Alan Slachta (Jared Anderson) XO-IQ has 2 YouTube Channels: * XO-IQ: With songs from both Season 1 and 2 with lyric and dance tutorialshttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMQMNvBfYyEZOwgYlZSb1Fg * Make It Pop: With BTS (Behind the Scenes) videos, cast interviews, and a segment called "Pop Quiz" where the cast talks about an episode and how they felt about ithttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgELZ_MTSgs6WLpoyfHIZQQ * Nickelodeon: With Music Videos of the songs performed in the showhttps://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLJb1AL9zU1GoYcJwDfiTCd3x_n274yqT7 History XO-IQ is a band formed by Caleb. When Caleb saw the girl's (Sun Hi, Jodi, and Corki) video of Spotlightz, he loved it. Seeing the girl's talent, he gave them the idea to form a band. Caleb lied about having a club so he could get the whole gang to come and perform. Caleb later convinced his boss, Randy, to turn Ryker's Rink into a club and he renamed it Club Ry-Ri. Once he finished decorating the club, Caleb invited Sun Hi, Corki, and Jodi to see it. The group enjoyed it and performed Party Tonight there. The legacy of the club was later continued, and XO-IQ now performs there. Biography The fictional band XO-IQ -- stars of the Canadian television show Make It Pop! -- was formed by three friends at Mackendrick Prep boarding school and their DJ pal: Sun Hi Song (played by Megan Lee), Jodi Mappa (Louriza Tronco), Corki Chang (Erika Tham), and Caleb Davis (Dale Whibley). Performing kid-friendly, self-empowering songs inspired by K-pop and mainstream EDM, the group made its first live appearance in March 2015 at the Nickelodeon Kid's Choice Awards, introduced by Nick Cannon, one of the show's producers. The show premiered that same month, running 20 episodes. In conjunction with the first season, four Make It Pop! soundtracks were released from April to May of that year, with a deluxe collection released that July. Two more albums -- All the Love and Tomorrow Is Ours -- were released later that year, as well as a television holiday special. Season two premiered in January 2016. Members Sun Hi Song '''Lead Singer/Dancer (currently)' Sun Hi is the lead singer and dancer of the group. She is a funky, free spirit and self-proclaimed star on the rise. Sun Hi is one of a kind. Accompanied by her one true love - her phone - she constantly blogs to the "Sun Hi Nation," updating them on everything and everybody in her life. When she discovers her magical connection with Jodi, Corki, and Caleb, her dreams seems even more within reach. Fueled by her need for fame and social media attention, Sun Hi's behavior causes all sorts of mayhem. A result of that is her initial rivalry with Corki due to the fact that Sun-Hi's parents wanted her personality to be more like Corki's. One thing is certain, this girl has little time for homework or boys, but who needs that stuff when you're the next pop sensation? Jodi Mappa Singer/Lead Dancer/Choreographer/Costume Designer (currently) She is strong, independent, and fierce. Jodi has a keen eye for all things fashion and design. Combine these skills with her love for dance, she provides as essential ingredient in the band's makeup. Jodi brings her personal flare to the table, enhancing the band's pop/EDM look. Kind and thoughtful, Jodi is always ready to help a friend. Jodi's schoolwork tends to fall behind her fashion design and band priorities. This is something that puts her in hot water on more than one occasion. Corki Chang Singer/Dancer (currently) She is the brains of the group. Having been home-schooled her entire life, Corki's new to the "socializing in a school environment" thing. She can speak Mandarin Chinese and is incredibly smart and musically gifted. Her inexperience in going to school with others frustrates her new roommates in many ways, but they love her all the same. Raised by a wealthy single father, Corki values her privacy and feels pressure to impress him. That is revealed in the first episode when calling her father and saying she will do well. However, she wants to be a regular teenager, so she's constantly at odds with herself and how to navigate these opposing worlds. Despite her inner turmoil, Corki is the perfect addition to XO-IQ. Her background in singing and classical violin truly elevates the band on every level. Caleb Davis Disc Jockey (currently) Half boy, half sub-woofer, this kid is all music. A talented DJ, Caleb always has the right beats for every song. Accident-prone and music-obsessed, Caleb cannot sit still. His parents sent him to MacKendrick so he could focus on academics and settle down, but naturally he chose to do the opposite. One of the masterminds behind the creation of the school's newest musical treat, XO-IQ, Caleb often neglects life's most basic navigation tools like logic and common sense, but is chock-full of creativity. At his core, he's a good kid who's passionate, excitable, and always up for a good time. List of Songs https://itunes.apple.com/us/artist/xo-iq/id978907008 on ITunes Songs in Season 1 *Party Tonight *Do It *Girls @ *Make It Pop (Song) *United (Who We Are) *Get it Right *Light It Up *Skillz *Luv Em Boys *Friday Night *The Rules *My Girls *Spotlightz *What Love is About *How I'm Made *Superstar *Now I Am Here *Let's Make a Change *Do You Know My Name *Luv Em Boys (Luv Em Girls Remix) Ft. John-Alan Slachta *Looking for Love *Now I Am Here (Fashion Mix) Songs in Season 2 #Walk That Walk #Make You the One #Tomorrow Is Ours (song) #We Doin' It #Back to Me #Good Karma #Where Our Hearts Go #You Make It Better #Music's All I Got #Situation Wild #Like a Machine #Whispers #Rock the Show #Jump to It #Gratitude #All The Love #Jing, Jing, Jingle #Deck The Halls #Video Stars Videos File:Make it Pop - XO-IQ Now I am Here Promo-1 File:Make It Pop "Party Tonight" Official Music Video Nick-0 File:Make_It_Pop_‘Make_It_Pop’_Official_Music_Video_Nick File:Make_It_Pop_‘Light_It_Up’_Official_Music_Video_Nick File:Make It Pop 'My Girls' Official Music Video Nick File:Make It Pop ‘Get It Right’ Official Music Video Nick File:Make It Pop 'Who We Are' Official Music Video Nick-0 File:Make It Pop 'Skillz' Official Music Video Nick-2 File:Make It Pop ‘The Rules of Cool’ Official Music Video Nick-1 File:Make It Pop ‘Friday Night’ Official Music Video Nick File:Make It Pop ‘Luv 'Em Boys’ Official Music Video Nick File:Make It Pop 'Let's Make a Change' Official Music Video Nick File:Make It Pop 'How I'm Made' Official Music Video Nick File:Make It Pop 'What Love is About' Official Music Video Nick File:Make It Pop ‘Girls @’ Official Music Video Nick File:Make It Pop 'Superstar' Official Music Video Nick File:Make It Pop 'Do You Know My Name' Official Music Video Nick-0 File:Make It Pop ‘Looking For Love’ Official Music Video Nick File:Go Behind The Scenes of XO-IQ's Photoshoot! File:Make It Pop - Behind The Scenes Of Season 2! File:XO-IQ - Party Tonight (Live at YTV Summer Beach Bash II) File:XO-IQ walk that walk playfair ny File:XO-IQ at the YTV Summer Beach Bash (Behind The Scenes) File:The Cast Of Make It Pop Visits The Other Kingdom! File:Make It Pop BTS of the Make It Pop Summer Episode Nick File:Make It Pop Go Behind The Scenes Of The Make It Pop Summer Splash! File:Make It Pop - 'See How Make It Pop's Made' Official Song - Nick Gallery Trivia * Mr. Chang forced Corki to stop the band in December. (The Gift). * XO-IQ is reunited in the episode (Potato Power). *Mr. Chang had told Corki that she could stay in Mackendrick and stay in XO-IQ, therefore XO-IQ is reunited in (Potato Power). *XO-IQ made 2 official performance and interactions with fans at YTV Beach Bash and NYC Playfair. *XO-IQ has their very own line of fashion dolls exclusive to Toys R Us. *According to the cast, the entire cast of Make It Pop is involved in a giant group chat together so all of them can keep in touch. *XO-IQ and Make It Pop are holding a worldwide dance battle.https://twitter.com/MakeItPop_TV/status/728014059543535616 *The Make It Pop Cast will be be guest starring in an episode of The Other Kingdom. References Category:Girl Groups Category:XO-IQ